NZP Survival/Issue 7
"Should they be back now?" Tom asked lighting his cigarette. "I don't know, I never came here," Bill answered snatching the lighter from Tom's hand. "Hey, don't do that man," Tom said. "Don't be a bitch about it," Bill said exhaling a cloud of ash, "Paula's bad enough." "That's not cool man, Paula's a nice woman, she's just overprotective of her daughter," Tom said, exhaling his own cloud, holding his pistol in his left hand. It was at this moment that Shaun came running towards the two, "I've found something you might want to see!" "Eh, beats sitting here till noon," Bill spluttered. The two followed Shaun, shortly followed by the other campers. Shaun pointed up at the sky, a pale blue beam emmiting. "We found it on our way back, thought we'd wait to tell others," George said as the group passed through a small group of trees. "What is that?" Kelly asked. "What's what?" Megan asked. "This here, come on!" Kelly shouted. As the group entered, they circled around a strange, wooden crate. On top of it were two question marks glowing. The blue beam turned yellow as it came into contact with the box. "Why didn't you tell us, Shaun?" Kevin said poking Shaun in his chest, "Keeping the loot to yourself?" "Piss off, Kevin. Nobody wants you here," Shaun said going towards the box. Kevin had a look of disgust on his face, but stopped as the box opened, and the light dissipated. The question marks emmited a bright glow, lighting the circle. A gust of wind came from it, blowing the trees sorrounding the group. Shaun gripped the item inside, an Arisaka with a scope. "What the?" Shaun said staring at the gun, "It's beautiful. Japanese Bolt Action Rifle from World War II, but it looks... new, well made." He looked down the scope, and pulled the trigger, puncturing a hole straight through one of the trees. "What's that inside it?" Kelly asked pulling out a small piece of paper. "What does it say?" Tom asked. "Uhm, 'For the honour of the emporer, Takeo Masaki October 1945'," Kelly said, a look of confusion on her face. "I say who cares, the Arisaka was never a good weapon," Bill said discarding his cigarette, and stamping on it. "You've just seen me use it, it's been improved," Shaun said, "It's even got this weird patern on it. The words "Dark Impaler" are written on it." "GUYS! We've got bad news!" Jeff said charging into the circle. Paula came in, leaning over to catch her breath. "How did you know we was here?" Brandon asked. "The light," Jeff said. He let out a cough, some spit going onto his beard. "What's the bad news?" Kevin said, "And don't you bullshit me." "There's a hole in the fence, and we've got to tell Megan something," Jeff answered, Paula put her hand on his shoulder, "No, it's only right that I tell her." "Tell me what, Mom?" Megan asked. "It's Nathan, we found him. Overdosed and half eaten," Paula said. Tears appeared in Megan's hazel eyes, Paula wrapped her arms around Megan, and slowly stroked her hair. "He, he can't of. I thought he got over his addiction!" Megan forced through a trembling lip. "There's nothing we can do honey," Paula said excreeting tears of her own, "It was the overdose that killed him." "Let go Mom, I should of listened," Megan said. "To who honey?" Paula said reluctantly pulling her arms away. "To Kelly and Alison, they kept telling me how they seen him with the Stoners, but I refused to believe them," Megan sniffed, "Can you forgive me?" By now, both Kelly and Alison were dripping tears, and both began hugging Megan. "Of course we forgive you, you were in love!" Kelly shouted. "I hate to interrupt this heartbreaking scene, but there is a hole in our defence here!" Kevin bellowed. "Let a widow grieve for god's sake, Kevin, have you no heart?" Paula shouted. "Oh not this again, I've had enough of your attitude woman!" Kevin responded. The three girls gave Kevin very cold looks. "Well, sorry I'm thinking about the camp's safety!" Kevin shouted. "Those Zombies can wander onto this park whenever they please, we may need to leave," Jeff said. "No, we don't have anywhere to go," Tom announced. "Can we have people to have shifts of watching this hole though?" Shaun asked. It was at that moment that a large banging noise turned the heads of all of the campers.